


The Bit About Aliens

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gita Chandra notices a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bit About Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was denial, SJA-Sarah.

Entering Sarah's front gate near dusk, Gita noticed Sarah sitting on her garden swing, her hands in her lap.

"Rough day?" Gita noted how Sarah rubbed her eyes and attempted to compose herself.

"Something like that," Sarah replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I know you think I'm daft as a brush," Gita said, sitting down. "But one doesn't become your neighbour and not notice a few things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah—" Gita sighed. "There's no use in denying it, Sarah, my darling. Obviously, you've joined the circus."

Sarah laughed, and Gita smiled. She'd keep the bit about aliens to herself.


End file.
